Lovers not Step-Brothers
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: During Seirin Vs Razukan, Kuroko gets a phone call from Akashi's father to say that his mother was in an accident and her child would die. Kuroko leaves with his lover abandoning the game. M FOR A REASON.


"Harder! Harder!" Kuroko screamed, his head tilting back at the pleasure he was receiving. His knees moved in toward the other, trapping the waist that was in between his legs. Kuroko and Akashi were in one of Tokyo's luxury hotels enjoying a passionate night, before a long and most likely heart breaking day.

With Kuroko's dismay, Akashi's, still aching, cock pulled out and he took a seat on the edge of the bed to take a few large deep breaths. Kuroko relaxed some, turning on his side to face his lover's back.

"Our game is tomorrow. I don't think going any further will do us any good," Akashi whispered with disappointment laced in his voice. Noticing the disappointment, Kuroko got up from the bed and made his way round and gave the red head a small smile.

He pushed him onto the bed and captured his lips, his tongue licking the red heads lower lip, "Get back inside of me," he begged before his tongue was within the others mouth. Akashi alined himself back up and pushed his cock back into the place he loved the most.

Akashi began to pick up the pace, his thrusts getting faster and faster into his lover. A loud knock came at the door. Kuroko gasped but Akashi still kissed him passionately, "Sei-chan? Sei-chan? Are you in there?" Reo Mibuchi asked behind the door. Akashi lifted one of Kuroko's slender legs and lifted it over his shoulder. He held onto his hips and used them to thrust into them harder.

"What do you want?" Akashi asked with boredom in his voice. He was panting lightly and was trying to choke back the moans of pleasure. Kuroko was biting his hand arm to hide the moans from erupting out of his mouth.

"I was wondering if you'd want to come for a drink? It would be a pre-victory drink," he asked through the door. Akashi bent down and kissed Kuroko's arm that began to bleed, he picked up the male and pulled him to sit on his lap and to bounce up and down. Kuroko did so, bouncing and grinding his hips into his lover. Kuroko moaned into his ex-captains neck to stop his moans from escaping.

"I'll get rid of him soon," Akashi whispered kissing the males forehead then looked to the door. Reo wouldn't be able to come in without the key card and he didn't have it, so this secret would remain a secret.

"Sei-chan. There is no need to think of our strategy. Seirin are losers. We'll win easily. Come have a drink," he tried to persuade his younger team mate that happened to be captain and the coach of Razukan Basketball team.

"I do not care for underage drinking and foremost, I do not want any of my team mates to have an ounce of alcohol in them. Do I make myself clear?" Akashi growled loudly while he held Kuroko's hair and was twirling it around his index finger. He noticed that his lover was very sad, probably due to the insult of his team. "Seirin have only been playing for two years and have taken down all my other ex-team-mates. Don't you ever call them losers when they have one of my ex-team mates on their team and have worked so hard to get where they are. Got that. If I must come out. You'll be playing with a bald head," he hissed. Kuroko sighed as he heard footsteps retreat.

"Now. You," Akashi gently hit Kuroko's nose with his index finger before tracing his lips then trailed to the side of his face where he cupped his face and his index finger were repaced with his thumb, which softly stroked his cheek.

"I think we should swap positions. I think it's only fair. We'll both be sore," Akashi pulled out and took a seat on Kuroko's lap and sat himself down on Kuroko's cock that stood at attention. A few tears escaped down his face at the pain.

This wasn't the first time they had been in this position, but it was very un-common for him to be the one to receive though it did make him feel great when his lover filled him up, "I'm ready," Akashi hissed through gritted teeth keeping the pain under control.

* * *

Kuroko was in the changing room and was reading over the text from his soon to be step-dad and from his pregnant mother, 'Good luck. Both me and your mother are rooting for our boys. Good-luck to you both' at the end it was sighed, Tanaka Akashi. Kuroko replied with a thanks then put his phone into his pocket and made his way onto the court.

He would be playing in the starter against his boyfriend. He zipped up his pocket that had his phone inside and went to line up beside Kagami. He looked to see that he was opposite Akashi. They didn't say a word to each other, nor did they look at each other. They just wanted an hour to pass by.

The game began and it was already hectic. The game was so fast passed that within a few minutes Seirin would be more vulnerable and it wasn't like they were a team that wasn't already being destroying, even when they were at their best.

Soon Kuroko was subbed out, for being utterly useless. He had been replaced by Mayuzumi Chihiro. It was the third quarter. His bones were aching and his heart was beating so fast due such a quick paced game.

It wasn't till he felt his phone buzz in his pocket that he actually tried to move his aching bones. The bluenettte answered it incase it was important, "Tetsuya. Is the game over or are you subbed out? How are you doing?" Tanaka asked over the phone.

"Seirin's losing," Kuroko replied. He got a strange look from Riko and Koganei as he spoke on the phone.

"Tetsuya. I have some bad news. Your mother has gone into labour. She was in an accident and is now in coma. The kid is coming soon," Kuroko bit his lip till it drew blood. "Put Seijuro on for me. Is he playing? Get him on," Kuroko nodded his head then turned to his coach with tears swelling in his eyes.

"Call for a time out. Please," he begged. Riko shook her head, but then when she saw the anger in Kuroko's expression, she changed her mind. She rushed over to the officials and requested the time out. The game soon stopped when Kagami got the ball into the basket.

As everyone returned to their bench, Kuroko rushed over to Akashi, continuing to hold back his tears. He handed him his phone and the two headed back over to the Seirin bench. When Akashi was in ear range of Seirin he spoke, "Father. What is the meaning of this! You can't just phone,"

"Hana has been in an accident and is a coma. I'm pulling you and Tetsuya out. She may die. The kid may die. You have to be here," Akashi nodded then hung up on his father before he turned to Tetsuya who was shaking slightly.

"Tetsuya. Call for a cab. I'll be speaking with officials and my team," Kuroko did as he was told and called for a cab while Akashi ran over to his team mates and began to speak to them.

"I'll be heading now. I can't stay. You can win without me. You. You're in now. Keep what we have been doing and we will be fine," Akashi grabbed his bag then ran to officals.

"Myself and Tetsuya Kuroko have very important family business," before they could respond, before anyone could make sense of what was happening the two rushed out of the gym and to the locker room where they grabbed their clothes and ran for the taxi.

They got inside and sat in silence until they reached the hospital ward. Tanaka had texted where to go exactly and they followed the directions until they met a red haired male with the same colour of eyes.

"She's inside. Come in," Kuroko and Akashi walked in to see Hana with tubes running into her mouth and a life support. Seeing that Kuroko dropped to his knees and began to cry heavily. He had kept it in for so long and he just needed to let it out.

Kuroko had cried on the floor for twenty minutes. He felt a hand go onto his shoulder and saw Akashi with a sad smile, "Congradulations," he smiled. He put on a video and showed Kuroko the moment where Kagami hit the ball out of Reo hand and passed to Furihara who was subbed back in and made the winning shot.

A small laugh escaped the males lips. His team were the best in japan. They had done it. He was so happy, yet so sad," Akashi helped him stand and allowed him to sit on a chair beside his mother. Kuroko took her hand and kissed it softly.

Hana was very much like her son, very light blue hair, expressionless face. Both extremely beautiful having perfect milky skin, "Mum. We won. My basketball won. Please wake up," Kuroko begged.

"Let's operate," a doctor said walking in with two other females. The head surgern gave Kuroko and Seijuro something to change into and led Tanaka out. The two watched as Kuroko's mother was cut open like a fish being gutted. The lady put her hand in and pulled a child out and handed the child to Akashi who cleaned it off and checked it's gender. It was female.

"Hold on," the nurse said and pulled out another child. Kuroko took the child and did the exact same and checked, another girl. Hana was sown back up and the others went to check the children from their mother.

Kuroko now had two sisters. They were so gorgeous. As they began to cry Akashi and Kuroko picked them up and began to sooth them softly holding their backs and swayed on their sore legs to calm them down.

"Hey you," Kuroko whispered softly to the child that he held. They were soon quiet and were still so beautiful. Kuroko heard a flat line and everyone was ushered out the room. The two were told to head for the cafeteria. The newborns had to go as well. It wasn't safe. Kuroko grabbed his bag while Akashi did the same and headed for the cafeteria.

They were quickly given blankets and were led down to the cafeteria. When they arrived they saw Aoba Aomine. The male rushed over to Kuroko and saw the children. One had blue hair while the other had pink/red hair.

Kuroko looked round the cafeteria. It was a large mass of area, where three small cafes where around and many small tables. There was no one in apart from people that Kuroko recognised.

"You may have to hold her. My mum went into Cardiac Arrest. I don't think I can hold her," Kuroko broke down, hearing him say it himself, made it worse. A hand came in and took the child while Aoba brought Kuroko into a tight hug and held him closely as he cried heavily against the males shoulder. Not bothering who was around. He needed someone to hold as he cried.

Kuroko looked up to see that Karin Aomine and Hinata and Taki Kise stood behind Aoba. Hinata was holding the pink haired child, "It's alright. She'll live. She'll want to see her precious children. She wants to see her son. Tetsu. She'll be fine," Kuroko continued to cry harder. He was just so lost. The basketball game, though winning made him feel even more worse.

Akashi turned to see Daiki, Ryota, Shintarou, Atsushi and the rest of Seirin walk in. Kagami was beside Aomine and was glaring at the male that held Kuroko. Aomine rushed over and pulled Kuroko into a hug.

"Tetsu. It's alright. It's okay," he reassured patting his back softly. Aomine looked up to his mother who snapped a picture. Daiki rolled his eyes and looked back down to his crying friend.

"Aomine?" Kagami asked. All three of them turned round making Kagami smile, that must be Daiki's mother and family. He walked closer to his teammate then noticed that Akashi was holding a blue haired child.

"Karin. Come hold this one," Akashi asked kindly handing her the child. The two ladies gossiped while holding their child. Taki smiled to his wife. They loved children and it brought back the memories when they were holding their own grown son.

"Tetsuya. It's alright," Akashi tried to touch his hair but Kuroko slapped him away.

"Fuck off," Kuroko growled. Akashi was taken back with the vulgar language. He didn't get why Kuroko was angry at him. He was trying to comfort him. What was bothering him.

"Tetsuya?" He asked again. His hand reaching out to touch his shoulder once again.

"I said fuck off!" He cried harder, his hand swatting him away. Akashi retracted his hand into his chest like he had burnt if of the cooker.

"Son. Step back. It's hard for him. Go get him a vanilla milkshake," Tanaka said walking behind his son pulling him back. He walked over to Mrs Kise and Mrs Aomine and looked to the two children.

"I have baby girls. Two beautiful baby girls," he smiled. Karin handed her child over to the father who was busy looking at his creation.

"Seirin. Come take a seat. Don't just stand there," Tanaka asked bouncing his child up and down gently.

"Tetsuya. Come here," Tanaka asked. The male got up and walked over and took his pink haired sister.

"The two of us decided if she had pink hair then you got to chose the name. Sei. Come here," Akashi walked over with a vanilla milkshake and was given the blue haired child, "and if it had blue hair. It would be Sei's choice,"

"Akahana," Kuroko said simply looking at his little sister.

"Nami," Seijuro smiled. Tanaka nodded his head at his new beautiful girls.

"Tetsuya can we talk?" Akashi asked quietly. Kuroko turned his head away.

"I'm not in the mood Sei," Kuroko whispered. A lady came over and took the two children away. Everyone took a seat around a large table. Kuroko was being held by Aomine while sipping on his milkshake, tears rolling down his face.

Akashi growled as his lover was in the arms by someone else, "Damn you Tetsuya!" He hissed standing up. Kuroko glared at him and walked over to Akashi angrily. "Why the hell all are you pissed off at me? I just don't understand!"

"Take a guess," he hissed.

"Tetsuya. I don't know. What ever it is I'm sorry," Kuroko shook his head. He turned on his heels and began to storm off with Akashi following him. Kuroko led him into an empty hallway and pinned him to the wall.

He kneed him in the groin making him moan out, "Where's the best place to have sex?" Akashi led Kuroko into an office, that was his fathers at this hospital.

"Tetsuya. If you wanted to have sex here. You should have just said. There was no need to get angry," Akashi took a seat on his fathers desk then pulled Kuroko over to him.

Kuroko slipped his tongue into Akashi's awaiting mouth. He felt a hand travel into the back of his boxers. A cold and slender hand held his ass tightly. Kuroko moaned out and pushed Akashi further up the desk so he could get on. Akashi sat on his fathers paperwork not caring if it got crumpled. One of Akashi's hand snaked round the others neck and held his shoulder. Kuroko had his arm behind Akashi's arms and in his hair holding him in close.

Kuroko broke the kiss after feeling slightly light headed. He then attacked his neck, kissing area's that would be visable, "Tetsuya. Don't mark me there," Kuroko didn't heed his request and sucked and nibbled on the skin trailing kisses and nips down to his collar bone.

A knock came at the door and Kagami walked in with Aomine behind. Kuroko glanced from the corner of his eyes but didn't stop. He pulled Akashi's uniform over his head and kissed his chest and left small bruises. "I thought I told you not to do that," Akashi sighed his head turning to look at Kagami and Aomine. "Was there something that you wanted?" Kagami was too stunned to talk. He pointed to Kuroko gingerly as the male took a nipple into his mouth and flicked it over his tongue.

"We just came to see if he was alright. Kagami let's head," Aomine turned the red head round and led him out shutting the door after, "Keep quite. Akashi will be having a word with you later on,"

Akashi was pulled to lie on the bed, both of them fully stripped. The red head was on his hands and knees. Kuroko kneeled behind and took a hold of his ass. He slapped it with force causing Akashi to yelp out in both pain and pleasure. Kuroko slapped him again and again and again. He brought out his phone and began to record.

"Tell the camera that you're a bad boy," Kuroko hissed as he slapped his cheek once more.

"I'm a bad boy. Slap me harder," he begged, weirdly enjoying the sensation. Kuroko complied and slapped him with great force. "Slap me. Slap me good," Akashi begged. He waited for something to hit but he didn't feel anything. He waited then felt a good hard slap on his left cheek.

"Aw yeah," he moaned out. He heard the bed creak as Kuroko leaned in. He kissed both red cheeks softly then found his hole and licked the ring spreading the two cheeks away from him.

"Want me to take you?" Kuroko hissed. He slipped a finger into his entrance. Akashi gasped at the sudden intrusion. It was uncomfortable but not yet painful. He felt another finger slip in then another then another, the discomfort turing to pain to severe pain. He had four fingers within him. He cried out in pain then felt the fingers going in deeper and deeper until he felt one other digit enter.

"Tetsuya. Stop. It hurts. Stop," he didn't get a reply. "Turn me round so I can see your face," He felt the hand come out and he turned onto his back. He leaned forward and that's when he saw the tears in his lovers eyes.

"I love you Tetsuya. I love you so much, but please don't fist me. It's far too sore," Akashi whispered into his neck. He handed back his phone and gently kissed his neck. "Take me Tetsuya. Just not like that. Please?" Kuroko laid him down then crawled on top of him.

Akashi felt Kuroko's dick enter him. He scrunched his face up at the intrusion but relaxed when Kuroko stopped allowing him to relax. He felt his legs go above Tetsuya's shoulder. He soon felt him pounding hard into him.

He moaned out loudly in pleasure and in pain. He didn't understand what he had done to his lover to make him cry and be so violent. He never dared to do such a thing. So he must be really pissed off at him.

Akashi slipped his hand between his legs and found his own erection and began to pump himself quickly. They didn't hear a knock at the door or Tanaka walking in. When he saw the pair, he stood their frozen and watched as both of them ejaculated.

His son going over the other belly and face while Kuroko's was deep inside his son, "THE FUCK IS THIS!" He finally yelled storming over to the two. Kuroko didn't pull out. He gently began to grind his hips into the other.

"Dad! We are making love. Tetsuya is my lover," Akashi sat up and wrapped his arms round Tetsuya's shaking frame.

"Since when. Don't you realise that he is your soon to be step brother,"

"We have been together since middle school. You have only been with Hana for less than a year," Tanaka growled then stormed out unable to look at the sight anymore. "You two are older brothers to Akahana and Nami. I don't want them to be like you. You'll be teaching them it is alright for you to do indecent things to your siblings," he whispered before leaving.

"WE NEVER ASKED FOR YOU GET MY MOTHER PREGNANT! LET ALONE ASK TO BE STEP BROTHERS," Kuroko screamed as more tears fell down his face.

"Get dressed and come down into the cafeteria," The two nodded and began to clean themselves up. Akashi felt his phone buzz and saw that he getting a phone call from Mayuzumi. Kuroko declined the phone request and deleted the number with gritted teeth.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi asked quietly as he pulled his boxers up. He walked over to his crying lover. "Is it that Mayuzumi is also someone that can misdirect. Babe. I love you so much. He's not important to me. Is this what this is about?"

"Why did you train someone in misdirection?" He cried. Akashi held him closer sighing heavily.

"I wanted to have my own Tetsuya. I missed you so much, I wanted to be with you, so I used him. He was never anything special. Do you want to know something?" Akashi asked with a smile. "Everyday, I masturbated to you. I would leave during practice and I would go for a while. I once got caught by Mayuzumi but he doesn't know it's to you," Kuroko closed his eyes then felt a small kiss to his shoulder.

Akashi helped Kuroko to get dress but changed him out of his uniform amd the scruns the doctor had given them and into the casual clothes they had brought with them. They headed out to the cafeteria together talking quietly, "I love you," Akashi whispered again then walked over to Kagami with a frown.

"Are you going to tell?" Kagami shook his head. "Are you comfortable with this?" Kagami shrugged. "Well what is it?"

"I'm just a little shocked is all. I have no issues with it," Akashi smiled at the response then heard foot steps. He turned and watched as Kuroko ran into a light blue haired male. He was lifted up and Kuroko wrapped his legs round and rested his head on his shoulder.

"How's my brave little shoulder?" He asked with a smile. Kuroko didn't respond and closed his eyes.

"You reek of sex," He laughed quietly. The male walked over to Tanaka and sighed.

"You take my wife from me and nearly kill her," He frowned. He noticed that his son had fallen asleep. He walked over to Aoba with his child and watched as Aoba grabbed his own son.

"Why can't you be like that Daiki. You used to be like that a few years ago," Aomine blushed turning his head away.

"When I was 5. Tetsu has gone through a lot. If I was ever under his stress then I may snuggle up to you, but you would have to have been out of the country during the stressful times," Aomine pouted looking away. Seirin was staring at the prodigy who was asleep in the mans arm.

"I know you!" Kagami gasped. "You're The Ravens Ace, Kou Black. Black. Kuro...Kou Kuro. Kuro Kou...Kuroko!" The male nodded his head.

"You must be Taiga?" He smiled. "Call me Shinji. 'Kou Black' is so that Tetsuya is not known for having the best basket ball player in the world," They heard a chuckle then saw Kuroko open his eyes. He pushed himself of his dad and walked away.

"Nice to see ya dad," he whispered before walking away.

"Tetsuya. I mean it!"

"I know. And I regret it," He whispered back walking away. Seijuro growled angrily then took a seat on one of the benches beside Murasakibara. He knew that he regretted being so forceful during sex. He was crying while he did it. He just wanted him to feel some pain. He's stressed and was not thinking clearly.

"What's wrong with Kuroko? He's under stress?" Kagami asked looking at where he had been.

"His family is kind of broken," Akashi whispered. He didn't want to think about it. It was un-fair on both of them. On moment they are lovers, then step brothers, then older brothers to Nami and Akahana.

"Sei. It's not broken," Shinji walked over ruffling his head softly. He also ruffled everyone else hair from the generation of miracles. "I'm still married to Hana. And I'm not going to divorce her." Shinji growled angrily.

"IN A FEW MONTHS MY FATHER WILL ALSO BE MARRIED TO HER" He screamed. Shinji frowned before he looked to Tanaka and punching him in the jaw, his jaw dislocating from impact and blood coming from his mouth.

"I'll look past that you impregnated her. But she is my wife. Get your son and yourself and back off my family," he hissed. Aoba grabbed Shinji and held him back. They didn't want a fight in the middle of the hospital.

Out of all of the Shinji was the youngest, only being 29 years old. He had had Kuroko when he was only 13. Hana only 12. It was too young but they did it. Aomine and the rest of the generation of miracles stepped back.

"Shinji. Sweetheart. Calm down," Karin tried to reassure him. All six of them had went to the same parent groups. Karin and Hinata had looked down upon Hana and Shinji, but slowly they warmed up to them. When their child was born, he was premature. Too premature, but able to sustain life. Though it had been a hit or miss for a while.

Hinata walked over to Shinji and kissed his cheek, "Did you ever think of Tetsuya, Tanaka?" Shinji hissed flicking his eyes to observe Seijuro who was sitting on the bench with a sad expression.

"He despises this more than anyone. He already considered Sei his brother. But he had a happy family and you have been ruining it," Shinji hissed before he too followed his son into his wife's room. Kuroko was sitting on the chair beside his mother and was crying against her arm.

"I think I may break up with him," He whispered to his sleeping mother. Shinji walked over and saw his beautiful wife. He bent down and pressed his lips softly against her forehead. He gave her a smile before turning to his son.

"What happened?" He asked walking over and kneeling in front of his son.

"I was violent towards him...I fisted him...spanked him...and made him cry...yet he still loves me," he whispered, his voice shaky. Shinji held his boys hand and smiled.

"You're mother has done violent acts towards me...yet I can't help but love her. My heart is refusing to look at those things and moved on. Sei probably is doing the same," Kuroko closed his eyes and hung his head.

"It was such a despicable act. I don't want to face him. Dad. Don't leave...or take me with you next time," Kuroko begged. Shinji nodded his head holding his son in his arms. "Tanaka walked in on us and I think he despises us," Kuroko whispered.

"I was shocked at first...you know...but he made you happy and I don't want anyone to ruin that love between you," Kuroko shook his head then heard a flat line. He looked to his mother who had died. Shinji gritted his teeth and cried into his sons lap. He lost his wife. How careless he had been.

"Son...I think I'll stay here with you...Show me my new child," Kuroko nodded his head then led his father to the nursey and showed the male the two sleeping children.

"We have twins. The pink haired one is Akahana and the other is Nami," Shinji bent down and picked up the blue haired child. He held her close and kissed her cheek.

"Nami. You would have loved your mother. She was brilliant," he whispered then put the child down and walked out of the nursery with his only son.

The two took a deep breath and walked over to the group, "I saw my daughters. There very cute," Tanaka laughed shaking his head.

"Those children have nothing to do with you. Those are mine and Hana's alone. I don't need you to help us. Don't you dare touch them again or even see them," Tanaka growled.

"Fine...well good luck raising twins by yourself. Hana is fucking dead," he spat out before walking outside with Kuroko slugging himself away with his bag.

"What!" Tanaka gasped.

"MY FUCKING WIFE IS DEAD. GOOD LUCK RAISING THOSE KIDS BY YOURSELF!" Shinji screamed. He had tears rolling down his face at the mention. "We're heading home. We are both exhausted," Hintata, Karin, Aoba and Taki both wept silently into the other. The miracles to bowed their heads in sadness.

Kuroko stopped as Razukan finally walked in. The group rushed over to their captain and Kuroko gritted his teeth as Reo and Mayuzumi held his lover. "Sei-chan. We missed you," Akashi was slapped on the ass and he bit his lip holding back his groan of pain.

Shinji noticed his sons anger and led him away, but he didn't move and stood glaring at the team. Akashi looked up to his lover who was staring, "Mayuzumi you're efforts today were useless. You were holding us back. No wonder we lost. For that you will no longer play basketball ever again,"

Kuroko stormed off shaking his head. Shinji laughed weekly and led his son into the car he had parked an drive off their home. At least now they were not going to be step brothers. But things from now on, dealing with the twins would be difficult.

* * *

**Okay. I'll be heading back to Seductive Camp soon. I'm just in a KnB AkaKuro mood. Please review.**


End file.
